Fall of Stars
by Sea of Hazel
Summary: Uploaded under new pen name. Broken and alone, Serenity dies and Crystal Tokyo falls with her. She is reborn into a new dimension where she meets Vegeta, and unwillingly becomes attached to him in every sense of the word.


  
  
  


_Fall of Stars_   
  
Prolouge

  
  
  
  
  
It was cold that night. Snow fell from the thousand-year sky to blanket the earth in absolute silence, creating a calmness not unlike that of a placid sea. She stared up into the night through an unpercieving cerulean gaze, white flakes dancing and twirling before coming to rest on her tattered and broken form. Joints bent at odd angles, she made no movements save for the gentle rise and fall of her chest, yet her shatered ribs prohibited the deep breaths she so despretly needed. She had no illusions. She knew she would die.   
Blood stained the world around her crimson. The scent was that of death. Bodies littered the earth, faces twisted and etched into eternal expressions of pain and horror.   
The world had ended. The apocolypse had begun.   
  
And Serenity had failed.   
  
  
  
At the turn of the thirty-first century, Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity VI and heir to the long fallen Kingdom of the Moon, was crowned queen and soul protector of Earth. Crystal Tokyo was soon after established,and the world was finally at peace. This era, dubbed "Pax Lunaris" by historians but adopted as a common term amoung the public, lasted for two long and prosperous millenia. But these times of peace were not to last. A plan for the assasination of the queen was unvailed and testified by a reliable source, yet the assasins had remained unknown. Those who knew of the highly confidential crisis, codenamed One-oh-One, regarded the threat as top priority. The death of Neo Queen Serenity would bring about chaos and disaster, a risk intenational world leaders were not willing to take. They took every consideration to ensure her safety without having to notify the public of the possible threat on their beloved queen's life, but the precautions of 101 proved to be futile. On the eve of the 2,000th aniversary of the queen's coronation ceremony, the assasins revealed themselves as the ones she had never thought possible.   
  
Her eternal gaurdians and her only love.   
  
  
  
Serenity could only now see what she had been ignorant to before. She had at that time refused to believe that her beloved Endymion would engage in numerous affairs while away on his many supposed "business trips", yet he did not return until the very latest of hours, exhausted and unwilling to discuss his day. But she had never lost her faith in him, even after finding supportive evidence of his little escapades on several occations.   
Her senshi could not be disregared as innocent either. She would often attempt to join them in conversation after having just entered the room, yet none seeming willing to return to the subject they had so quietly disscused amoungst eachother. Their eyes, though she had never recognized the emotion before, held only betrayal and malicious intent.   
And yet when the time came to execute them, she had hesitated. She could not bring herself to destroy those whom she had bonded her soul to, those whom she had loved so dearly, even after they had taken countless lives, including those of her loyal Outer Senshi. They never knew, nor cared, how deeply she had been hurt as they commited treason of the highest degree, and attacked their queen.   
Why? was her only thought as they shattered her body with the strongest of their attacks.   
  
  
  
Why?   
  
  
  
Only now, as her life slowly ebbed from her body, did she fully understand the consequences of her actions. Her hesitance, however slight, had cost the lives of her people. Her once beautiful empire was now in ruins, and she could do nothing to repair the damage that had been done. The moon Serenity's gaze had fixated itself on, though did not see, dissapeared behind grey clouds as though in shame, hiding its ever-watchful face from its foresaken queen. A single, solitary tear sprang forth from the bottom of her soul to trail down her ashen, blood-smeared cheek, falling quitely to the crimson snow, her soft breaths fading into eternity with it.   
  
  
  
She died alone   
  
  
  
  


***

This is a Veggie/Usa fic for all you hard-core fans out there, my first in fact. Hope you like it so far... if you want the next chapter out be sure to review! 


End file.
